Conventionally, as a technique in this field, for example, a travel control plan generation system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-129804 is known. In the travel control plan generation system, a travel control plan is configured by hierarchizing an upper level plan and a lower level plan, so that a travel policy such as the fuel consumption of a vehicle according to the upper level plan is satisfied, and the lower level plan of vehicle can be selected based on evaluation according to a predetermined index by taking into consideration the lower level plan against the neighboring vehicles. Therefore, the control of a vehicle is implemented based on an appropriate plan according to predetermined conditions.